Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of pipeline connectors, in particular to a device for fluid connection from a main pipeline or a container to a branch pipeline, and a fluid diversion device using the connection device.
Related Art
The liquid and gas delivery pipeline is widely used in the industrial fields such as oil, chemical industry, power generation and pharmacy. In production application, fluid in the main pipeline or container often needs to be connected to multiple branch pipelines for distributing the fluid to meet the industrial requirement, and achieve the objects such as sample detection, fluid performance index test, and heat dissipation in circulation. The gas source distributor is most widely used in the industrial field, the Chinese patent CN102788246A discloses a gas source distributor which is a middle bridge for the connection between a start-up instrument and a gas main pipe in centralized installation, and is convenient for controlling the on/off of each pipeline. The pipe body of the gas source distributor is generally narrow in space, the connection of a branch pipe can only be realized by installing at a single external side, this conventional structure as shown in FIG. 1 is usually adopted for the branch pipeline joint of the gas source distributor, in this structure, a hole needs to be drilled in a main pipe body 100 by a special drill bit, such that the main pipe body 100 is subjected to plastic deformation under the friction and extrusion of the drill bit, and a columnar platform 101 is formed, female threads 102 are formed on the columnar platform 101 through milling and thread tapping, and meshed with male threads 202 of the joint 200 having a central hole 201, and the sealing for thread meshing gaps is formed after a sealing element 500 annularly sleeved on the joint 200 is compressed by a gasket 400 and a nut 300. The milled radial plane of the columnar platform 101 is a sealing face which is convenient for the sealing of the sealing element 500. In such conventional joint of FIG. 1, the connection strength of the female threads 102 to the joint 200 can only be guaranteed with a sufficient length, which requires a wall thickness T of the pipe body 100 to be great enough to form the columnar platform 101 with a sufficient height to satisfy the requirements for machining the radial plane for sealing and guaranteeing the connection strength, and the requirement for the size T is generally much higher than the requirement of the fluid pressure of the pipe body 100 for the wall thickness, which leads to heavy weight of the pipe body 100, and thus improvement is needed.